


oh god, oh god, oh god (bang!)

by summerdayghost



Category: Castle Rock (TV), KING Stephen - Works
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s01e07 The Queen, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Ruth had to do this. He wasn’t mad.





	oh god, oh god, oh god (bang!)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of mistakes.

Ruth was already hyperventilating, and with each thudding footstep her heart beat harder and her breathing got faster. She wanted to throw up or die. She did neither.

She was running out of time, she was running out of time, she was running out of time. Matthew would be up there any second. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

She wondered if maybe, just maybe, she would end up in another time before Matthew got up here, but she knew it wouldn’t happen. Matthew was going to get into the attic, that’s what was going to happen.

The biggest mistake of her life was not leaving Matthew, not protecting Henry. She steadied her hands. By god, she was not going to make the same mistake again, not with Wendell.

Ruth had to do this.

***

Alan did not have enough time to fully realize what had happened. The thoughts were only half formed when he died. He already knew that she was probably scared out her wits and confused. He did not die angry with Ruth. How could her when he loved her so? If anything he died happy because when the bullet hit him it proved she was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
